


Baked with Love

by thesaltydragon, UnfortunatelySux



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: CRACK BASICALLY, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Making Out, So many kisses, i hate us, kisses!, love potion, pretty much, ren can add more tags idc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 21:43:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13749810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesaltydragon/pseuds/thesaltydragon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnfortunatelySux/pseuds/UnfortunatelySux
Summary: Jeremy and Michael try some love potion-laced cookies.





	Baked with Love

**Author's Note:**

> I dunno!  
> -elliot

Michael gave Jeremy a skeptical look. “You want us to eat some weird aphrodisiac cookies that _Rich_ gave you?” His boyfriend had approached him, cookies in hand, explaining that Rich had said that they contained a 'love potion’.

“I didn’t say they were aphrodisiac cookies. Specifically.” Jeremy avoided eye contact. “C’mon, they’re chocolate! You don’t really believe the love potion shit, do you?”

Michael rolled his eyes, crossing his arms. “No, but I do believe in date rape drugs. We don't know what's in those, Jerm.”

“Rich is our friend now! He wouldn’t give us date rape drugs. I don’t even think the old Rich would play with those.” Jeremy had a newfound faith in Rich, and he’d seemed excited about the cookies. He’d said he and Jake had kept some for themselves. 

Michael sighed, giving in easily. “Fine, but if we can't stop fucking in an hour then I get to say I told you so.”

“Weren’t we gonna do that anyway?” Jeremy joked, opening the plastic container of cookies. “At least we’ll have gotten chocolate, right?”

Michael snorted, taking a cookie. “Whatever. You have to eat one first.”

“It’s not gonna do anything, Mikey, I already love you!” Jeremy said, rolling his eyes, but picking a cookie up anyway. “Watch.” He bit into it. 

Michael watched hesitantly. Nothing happened. “Fine.” He bit into his own. It tasted pretty good.

“See? Nothing, just some cookies.” Jeremy ate the rest of the one he’d started. “I’m always a slut for chocolate.”

Michael snorted. “Slut for some other things, too.”

“You know it.” Jeremy winked, grabbing a second cookie. 

Michael snorted, finishing off the cookie and sighing. He felt… weird. “Are you absolutely sure there wasn't anything in that? I'm feeling… off.”

“Just a placebo thing. You were convinced you’d feel weird, so you do.” Jeremy kissed Michael’s cheek and started on the next cookie. 

Michael shook his head, looking distressed. “But-” he started crying. For absolutely no reason. Tears just suddenly poured down his face. “J- Jeremy!”

“Woah-” Jeremy put his cookie down and wrapped an arm around Michael’s waist. “Hey, what’s wrong? I didn’t mean to pressure you into anything!” He was worried. 

“N-No,” he sniffled, throwing his arms around Jeremy and squeezing him tightly. “I- I love you so fucking much, Miah.”

Jeremy, shocked, hugged him back. “Are you acting right now? Knock it off, the cookies didn’t do this to you.” That had sounded a little harsh. “I mean, obviously, I love you too! But…”

Michael shook his head, burying his face in Jeremy's shoulder. “I'm not acting! I d-don’t know why I'm c-crying.”

“Michael–” Jeremy hugged him tighter. Michael never really could cry on command that easily. He was too happy of a guy. “The cookies made you sad?!”

Michael shook his head again. “I'm not sad! I'm happy. _Really_ happy. I just- I love you, Jeremy. I love you so much and it's all I want to tell you and I can't stop and-” he cut himself off, breathing in Jeremy's scent deeply to calm himself. 

“Oh,” Jeremy replied. His eyes fell to the package of cookies. “ _Oh_.” Something really was in them? “So you just...really love me?”

“Yes! More than anything!”

“More than you did before you ate a cookie?” Jeremy felt bad for asking, but he had to know. What kind of an effect did a love potion have on someone who was already in love with you? And why wasn’t he feeling any different?

“No, of course not. I just… it's all I can feel right now, and I don't know- I just, I need you to know how much you mean to me, how I couldn't live without you, Jeremy, I love you _so much_.” Michael's tears had slowed slightly, but not completely.

“Babe, I know,” Jeremy assured, absently grabbing his cookie again. “You’re okay, please take some deep breaths. I love you too! You don’t have to, uh, keep saying it.” He loved when Michael told him those things, of course, but this felt a little wrong. 

Michael pulled back, eyes watery. “I do! I don't s-say it enough, what if something happened suddenly and I hadn't said it lately? I would- oh god, Jeremy, what's _happening_ to me?”

“The cookie you had, it must have done something. And now you’re– You’re kind of obsessed with me.” Jeremy absently ate some more of his second cookie, needing something to do with his hands, since Michael seemed a little overstimulated. 

“W-When was I not obsessed with you?” He laughed slightly, sniffling again. The tears seemed to be dying out, finally.

“Um, five minutes ago?”

“Disagree.” Michael gave him a crooked smile, leaning up to peck him on the lips.

Jeremy couldn’t hide his own little smile, but it still felt a little wrong. “Michael, how do we fix this?”

“I don't know! I'm not doing it on purpose!”

“Hey, nothing happened to me, and I ate two. Maybe eating another one cancels it out!” Jeremy quickly took another cookie from the plastic, shoving it in Michael’s face. 

Michael sighed, biting into the cookie compliantly. It was a really nice cookie.

Jeremy hesitated. “How do you feel?”

Michael sniffled. “Really fucking in love with you.”

Jeremy felt his heart melt. “Babe, you’re supposed to be fixed,” he whined. He was starting to feel a little off as well. 

Michael pouted. “I know what you mean, but do you have to say it like me loving you is an issue?”

Jeremy looked incredibly distressed. “It’s not! Jesus Christ, it’s the best thing that’s ever happened to me!” He kissed Michael’s already drying tear tracks. “D-Do you need anything? A-A hug? A massage? Food? Money? I-I’ll do anything for you, just please don’t be upset!”

Michael blinked at him, caught off guard. “Wh- Jere, I was kidding! What's- I’m fine! Do _you_ need anything?”

“No!” Jeremy was appalled. How could Michael be thinking about him? This wasn’t the time. “We have Pringles! Do you want some? I-I can get some pizza or something! Or–” He pulled out his old, tattered Pokémon wallet. “You can have this!”

“J- What? No, I'm not- what's happening?”

“I’m just trying to show you how much I love you! Take it! It’s not much, but you could get a slushie!” Jeremy held the wallet out, hands shaking, eyes crazed. The cookies he’d eaten had definitely had a delayed effect. 

Michael did take the wallet, but only so that he could shove it right back into Jeremy's pocket. “You don't have to give me money! I don't have to be bribed into loving you, Jeremy.” He wrapped his arms around the shorter boy’s waist, kissing him softly. “Okay?”

Jeremy melted at the kiss. “Micah, you deserve nice things! I want to do things for you!” He sounded desperate. He put his arms on Michael’s as if he were trying to keep them around his waist. 

Michael's grip on him tightened as he leaned in to nuzzle Jeremy's neck softly. “The nicest thing you can give me is you, dummy. You're all I want.”

“I can- I can get you new headphones! Or a laptop, I’m sure my dad doesn’t need his that much!” Jeremy didn’t seem to hear Michael, but he lifted his left hand to gently pet the other boy’s hair. 

Michael huffed. Fine. If he wasn't going to pay attention, Michael would just have to make him focus on him more. Without lifting his head from where it rested on Jeremy's shoulder, he moved slightly down to the base of his neck and bit him harshly. “Jeremy, the only thing I want is you.”

Jeremy’s eyes fluttered closed. Michael’s tactic had only seemed to make the situation worse. “M-My dad said he might get me a used car once I get my permit,” he breathed, his voice high from the shock of what Michael had just done. “I-I’ll let you have it instead!” he promised. 

Michael growled in frustration, finally lifting his head. “Jeremy.” He dove in, giving his boyfriend a deep, languid kiss before pulling back, staring him directly in the eyes. “All I want. Is. You.”

The kiss only intoxicated Jeremy further. “I-I’ll do anything for you,” he whined, pushing a cookie—which he hadn’t noticed grabbing—onto Michael’s face. “Here!” Michael’s words seemed to have no effect on him. 

Michael had opened his mouth automatically, having no choice but to eat the cookie. Uh oh. “J- Wait- oh no.” Michael was only just feeling the second one kick in! Oh god, they were in for it now. 

“Jeremy!” Michael began sporadically littering kisses all over Jeremy's face.

Jeremy seemed to be just calming down, blinking several times. “Mikey, what are you doing?” He didn’t stop his boyfriend, however. He loved Michael’s kisses. 

Michael finally pressed his lips to Jeremy's, desperately working their lips together but not trying to deepen the kiss further. He pulled back after a minute. “You deserve all the kisses in the world, Miah.”

Jeremy’s mind was fuzzy. All he could think of was Michael. “No, you do,” he argued, softly kissing him on his jawline several times. 

Michael allowed him to move down his jaw, angling his head to give him better access. It wasn't until he finally pulled back that Michael leaned in again, stopping centimeters from Jeremy's lips. “Then give them to me.”

“Gladly!” Jeremy kissed him another countless amount of times, each one soft and gentle. He didn’t want to stop, as that would be most likely upsetting to Michael, and Jeremy didn’t want to ever see Michael upset. 

Michael spoke in between the barrage of kisses. “Jeremy, I love you more than anything in this world,” He captured Jeremy's lips in a longer kiss this time, not pulling away immediately.

Jeremy hummed against Michael’s lips, his hands trailing Michael’s arms. This was what he wanted. He still hadn’t gotten Michael anything special, though. 

Michael pulled away to breathe, dropping his forehead to rest on Jeremy's. “I'm really really glad that you like me.”

“Not as glad as I am!” Jeremy challenged. He felt a craving for more chocolate. “P-please pass the snacks?”

Michael hummed, not thinking about the effects that the cookies were very obviously having on them. He grabbed one. “You're gonna have to take it from me,” he teased, biting the cookie so that he held it in his mouth. 

Jeremy pouted. He took the challenge, kissing up Michael’s jawline until he reached the cookie, taking it in bites before giving him an open mouthed kiss around it, transferring it to his own mouth. His hands trailed Michael’s waist, fingers ghosting over his hips. He winked at his boyfriend. 

Michael blushed slightly, not having expected Jeremy to take the bait so easily. He scrunched up his nose at him teasingly. “That's gross.” His own hands moved from Jeremy's waist to trail down his body until they rested on the backs of his thighs. In one fluid motion, he lifted Jeremy up, the shorter boy having no choice but to wrap his legs around Michael to stay in place. “Why don't we move this to the couch?” 

“Wait,” Jeremy said, a confused expression on his face, but his legs still tightly wrapped around his boyfriend. “What are we doing? What was in those cookies?” He gulped. “What are we moving to the couch?” Either the effects had worn off, or he was getting a break from them as his third dose kicked in. 

Michael shrugged, carrying Jeremy over to the couch easily. He plopped down on it, Jeremy now seated comfortably in his lap. “Dunno. Just want to kiss you a bunch.” He moved his hands from Jeremy's thighs up to his sides, rubbing up and down calmingly. 

Jeremy pouted. “You don’t really. Those cookies probably did that to you. Something was definitely in them.” He couldn’t help but shudder at the contact Michael’s hands were making. 

Michael scoffed, craning his neck up to steal a kiss. “First of all, I most definitely do always want to kiss you a bunch. Usually I'm just better at controlling myself.” He didn't want to lean up again, so Michael placed a kiss on Jeremy's chin, since he could reach it. 

“Michael, you were just afraid of these cookies, now you’re–” Jeremy sighed. His judgement was becoming a little cloudier. “Please kiss me,” he asked. 

Michael smiled up at him, maintaining eye contact as he leaned in to place a chaste kiss right on his collar bone. “I am.” 

That wasn’t enough for Jeremy. “ _Please_ kiss me.”

Michael's grin widened as he trailed kisses up Jeremy's neck and jaw. “Am I not doing it right?”

“Please kiss me,” Jeremy repeated, whimpering pathetically. He couldn’t imagine living without Michael kissing him. It was too awful to think of. 

Michael placed a crooked kiss on the corner of Jeremy's mouth. “I love you,” he kissed him again, this time a little bit more centered. “So damn much, Jeremy.” 

Jeremy whimpered again, the kisses sending sparks to his pleasure center. “L-Less talky, m-more lovey,” he managed to say through biting his lip. 

Michael finally obeyed him properly, capturing Jeremy's lips is a heated kiss. He pulled him closer by his waist, their chests pressing together. He nibbled Jeremy's bottom lip, swiping his tongue over it playfully.

Jeremy melted. He let Michael keep going until he needed a breath, when he said, “Please don’t leave me, Micah. Kiss me forever.” His voice was desperate and broken, as if it were a last plea for his life. He believed Michael’s kisses were keeping him alive. 

Michael, who was breathing heavily, looked up at Jeremy with a fierce intensity. “I'm never leaving you. I'd rather die.” He dove back in, kissing his with even more intensity than last time. He kissed him desperately, as though Jeremy were his oxygen and he needed him to survive. That's what it felt like, at this point.

It made Jeremy’s toes curl. He needed Michael so badly. Tears started to form in his eyes, falling when he screwed them shut even tighter, holding Michael as close as he could, trying to keep him there to fulfill his promise. He kissed back with matching intensity, placing as much of his body on Michael’s as he could. 

Michael gasped into the kiss as he felt wet tears hit his cheeks. “Don't cry,” he mumbled in between kisses. “Love you.” He brought his arms around to Jeremy's back, holding him in place as Michael shifted them, laying them down so that Jeremy was sprawled on the couch, Michael propped above him. “You're perfect.” He kissed the tear tracks on each cheek before attacking Jeremy's lips again.

Jeremy only cried more. Michael’s love was everything to him. The kisses weren’t enough. Without breaking contact, he pulled on Michael’s shoulders until he fell onto him instead of hovering over him. He needed to feel as much of Michael as he possibly had access to. He hugged him tightly to his chest, completely ignoring the weight making it hard to take breaths in. 

Michael made a worried hum into the kiss, pulling back slightly and lifting his body. “Jer, I’m gonna crush you.”

Jeremy pulled him back down with a strength he didn’t usually possess. “Good.”

Michael laughed softly, once again shifting his weight off of the other boy. “Jere, I don't want to hurt you. If you really wanna be that close, then here-” He wrapped his arms around Jeremy's torso, holding him close as he flipped their positions so that Jeremy was on top. He kissed his boyfriend softly. “There. Now you can do whatever you want.”

Jeremy had wanted to feel Michael’s weight, but he figured his boyfriend’s idea was better than his. Everything Michael said was better than anything Jeremy could ever fathom. He kept his eyes closed and nodded in bliss, laying limply along Michael’s body. He kissed the part of Michael’s neck that he could reach without moving too much. 

Michael smiled, running a hand through Jeremy's hair. “You're beautiful.” He whispered, kissing his forehead. “My universe.”

“My reason to _exist_ ,” Jeremy whimpered, keeping his head down so he could kiss Michael’s neck some more. He was feeling a little different. Maybe the cookies were finally wearing off. 

Michael gulped, breath shallow. Oh god. This must be the third cookie kicking in. “Jeremy,” He whispered hoarsely. “God, Jeremy.” He gave him a dopey grin. “I’m so fucking happy. What the hell? How are you so amazing?”

“Huh?” Jeremy questioned. “Wh– I’m not! You are!” Jeremy couldn’t ignore Michael’s adorable, contagious grin. He looked so overjoyed. Jeremy loved seeing him so happy. 

Michael shook his head. “You’re beautiful, and funny, and nice, and amazing, and _perfect_ , Jeremy.” He let out a stunned sigh. “Kiss me. Please.”

Jeremy’s impulse control certainly remembered what it was like only minutes ago to want Michael to kiss him and nothing else. He immediately landed his lips on Michael’s, laughing a small bit at the compliments Michael had shot at him. 

Michael pulled him closer with a hand in his hair, desperately breathing him in. God, what the _fuck_ was in those cookies?

Jeremy stopped kissing him after a moment, just laying his head in the crook of Michael’s neck so that his breath made little puffs on the skin there. He was coming down from whatever the cookies had done to him. “Jesus,” he breathed. “I can see why Jake and Rich kept some of those. Imagine if we ate the whole pack!”

Michael, who was thankful he had only had a bite of the third cookie, hummed thoughtfully. “I guess they do _something_.” His hand was running up and down Jeremy’s back comfortingly. “Jere?”

Jeremy breathed a little heavier as his mind unclouded, leaving room to think about things other than only Michael. “Yeah?”

“Two things,” He started. “One; I am utterly, completely, irrevocably in love with you.”

Jeremy smiled softly. “I know. And two?” He let his fingers graze Michael’s cheek. 

Michael rolled his hips up into Jeremy’s teasingly. “You get boners so easily.”


End file.
